EverBlood
by Fallen1
Summary: Vampire fic. An OzumaTyson pairing. Not many of them. Anywho...Tyson is an Ever-blood and Ozuma's a vamp, what happens when Ozuma gets hungry? Mwaha! Run away!


So it begins…

~*~

Tyson ran through the puddles, left over from last night's rain. He was _finally_ done his work and 

was free to do whatever he wanted to, until supper that is. Moving to the wooded park near his 

home, he jumped over one puddle, merely to land in another. Giggling at his childish antics he 

opened up the gates that protected the park. Instead of staying on the path, like he was always 

told, he pushed through to the heart of the forest. Here the tree's branches reached sky, or so it 

seemed. Tyson always like nature Vs the cold concrete of everyday life. He got tired of training 

24/7, tired of Max and Ray trying to deny their feelings, tired of Hillary chasing him, while hurting 

Kenny without knowing it, tired of people trying to steal his bitbeast, and very tired of Kai giving 

him odd, long looks.* The last bothered Tyson the most. He had no clue what it meant. Leaning 

against a tall sycamore, Tyson slid down the rough trunk till his butt hit cool, slightly damp earth. 

He stayed there until he fell asleep.

~*~

Ozuma stocked through the forest, to most peoples eyes, slightly miffed about, something, 

god knows what. However, if one got to know the boy better, one would probably realize he was 

a fraction away from committing murder. Although pissed beyond reckoning, Ozuma took the 

time to cover his tracks and stock quietly. Just in cause. Of what even he wasn't sure. A flash of 

blue took him by surprise. Swiftly moving behind a tree, he peered out, only to be greeted with a 

familiar blue-haired boy. Tyson Konnimia. Perfect. A feral grin stretched across his face. Not only 

could he win his bitbeast, but now Ozuma had something to snack on.** Giving Tyson the once 

over, Ozuma had to admit he made a _very_ pretty meal. 'Maybe I should play with this one for 

awhile…' Ozuma thoughts were interrupted as the said tasty morsel sat down and promptly fell 

asleep. 'Time to play!' Ozuma slinked through the underbrush, and stopped in front of Tyson. A 

sudden idea popped into his head. Pulling off his belt he looped it around Tyson's arms, 

effectively tying the smaller teen up. He sat on his haunches and waited until blue eyes open, still 

hazy with sleep.

~*~

Ok, something was _definitely _wrong. His arms hurt like hell, and the hairs on the back of his 

neck were standing on end. Something, no some_one_ was sitting in front of him. The figure being 

to close to see he focused his eyes to see Ozuma sitting in front of him with a feral grin. One word 

flitted over his mind. _Shit._

~*~

"Where is he?" Hilary asked for the 20th time that day. Tyson's grandpa had told them, her, 

Cain and his teammates along the rest of the blade breakers, that Tyson gone to the park near their 

house. Why was beyond her. It had rained last night and the whole place was wet.

"We don't know Hilary, that's why we're looking for him." Max sighed. The girl was 

getting on his nerves; big time. The others stiffened as soon as she opened her mouth, to ask the 

question she had just asked 2 minutes ago. They had all been walking around the park calling out 

Tyson's name for the last 42 minutes and still, no Tyson.

~*~

"It looks like your friends are coming to your rescue. Too bad. I was having fun." Ozuma 

wiped his mouth clean of blood, Tyson's blood to be precise. Tyson looked up at the boy with 

glazed eyes. He was light-headed from all the blood that Ozuma had used to feed. The smirk he 

sent Tyson however, sent what was left of the deep, red liquid surging in his veins. _No one fucks _

with _me!_ But here he was, totally wiped out and somewhat turned on by the vampire and the 

trickle of his own blood running down the other boys face. Blinking slightly and shaking his head 

to get rid of such thoughts. Laughter bubbled up from Ozuma's throat however.

"Well, well. That's a turn of events that not even _I _suspected to be true. I wonder, if you 

know _just_ what you are." Tyson scrunched up his forehead and nodded.

"Well gee, I wonder. Maybe a _human_?" Tyson tried to put as much venom into the word 

human as he could, which even he had to admit wasn't much, because he never really ever did 

anything like this before. Ozuma was making him so mad though. Not even Kai made him that 

mad. However the answer he had given Ozuma, made the boy snort.

"Human yes, but so am I," at Tyson's startled look he chuckled. This was too easy by far. 

And it would be so _much_ fun to watch Tyson squirm. Going back to the puncture wound on the 

blue-haired boy's neck he sucked softly. Smirking as a slight tremble took Tyson's body, he 

moved his mouth to Tyson's ear. "I'll meet you tonight, if you want to know more." Getting up 

swiftly he moved towards the direction of the exit, and towards the run down building where he 

was staying.

~*~

"There! Look, it's Tyson!" Miriam pointed to a spot between the trees where a splash of 

blue and red could be seen. Without saying much else, the small band of bladers*** trekked over 

to said colors. Tyson looked up rather sleepily, and gave them a small smile before his head lolled 

back to his chest. Kai gave the smaller boy a once over and was startled to find that Tyson's 

hands were bond behind his back.

"Tyson, what happened to you?" The question came out harsher that Kai had intended, but was 

none the less filled with worry. Tyson's head came back up and the other's eyes widened at the 

unnatural white/grey color of it. His eyes were glazed over and a thin trickle of blood streamed 

from a cut on his neck. When he finally spoke, it was slurred and heavy with sleep and punctuated 

with yawns.

"I went for a…for a walk. And I… met something…and I'm… sleepy and I…" almost as if 

to emphasize his point the world champion fell fast asleep. Hillary cast a quick look around the 

forest.

"You guys don't think that whatever did that to Tyson is still here is, do you?" Hillary 

fidgeted with a lose thread on her shirt, glancing around the quiet woods as though something 

might jump out at her. The others all threw similar glances at the trees, straining to see if something 

was there. Rei quickly picked up Tyson and threw him over his shoulder and the little gathering 

dispersed as quickly as they possible could.

~*~

Tyson's eyes focused on Jim as he cleaned the wound on his neck. The small cut turned 

out to be two punctures on his neck. Jim frowned as he carefully cleaned it with disinfectant, 

careful to mind Tyson's slight wincing. While Kai paced back and fore behind him, drawing 

Tyson's eyes to the boy, the rest of the group sat and twitched nervously. Finally Kenny could no 

longer stand it.

"Tyson, do you even _know_ what happened to you?" Tyson looked at the short genius, with 

his messy brown hair hiding his eyes. The concerned look on his face made Tyson give his 

smallest friend a smile, although it was devoid of his usual energy.

"It almost looks like a vampire bite you." Hillary piped up. Every eye turned to her. She 

blinked then scowled as Kenny smothered giggles. "What, prey-tell is so funny, Kenny?"

"A vampire Hillary, really? How absurd!" Tyson merely began to shake and made a slight 

whimpering. "Jim, careful, I think your hurting Tyson!"

"But Kenny, I'm not even touching him!" Jim protested. Max jumped up and moved over 

to his friend.

"What's wrong Tyson? You have to tell us if you want us to help you. Please, please tell 

us." His misty blue eyes turned to his friend and Max saw something there, but it was quickly 

stolen from the large blue eyes that had became so familiar to the young blonde over the last 

couple of years.

"Look you guys, I'm _really_ tired. Can we please, _please_ go to sleep?" Rei stood up and 

nodded at the injured party.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too. Let's hit the hay." Max bite his lip, he wanted to talk to Tyson 

some more, not go to sleep. Sighing he followed his friends and got out his sleeping gear.

~*~

Tyson made sure everyone was fast asleep before sneaking off. Where he was supposed to 

find Ozuma was beyond him. _Damn bastard. What the hell did he mean anyway? Jerk _

probably just wanted me to wander around for the night and then attack when I'm too tired to 

do anything about it. And stupid me fell right into the damn plot. Maybe I should just go back 

home. Tyson shifted, turning to go home, but froze as a sudden, warm feeling spread through 

him. A warm hand grabbed his arms, nails digging into the pale flesh.

"Oww, what's the big deal? Let me go!" Tyson squirmed, trying to get rid of the iron grip 

on his arm. Ozuma merely smiled at the struggling boy.

"No, I don't think I will. You came here to find out what you are, didn't you, or," Ozuma's 

smile turned rapacious. "Did you come for something else?" That said Ozuma attacked his mouth 

to Tyson's neck, once again sucking the blood from the still open wound. Tyson's world began 

to spin and turn to hazy fog of pleasure. It _should_ be awful, right? Someone sucking his blood 

out, but it felt so good. Tyson couldn't help the small moan that slid out of his mouth. Ozuma 

smiled around his mouthful of creamy flesh. This was too easy. Not to mention good. Using his 

tongue to lick up the thin trail of blood that had leaked down Tyson's neck, Ozuma brought his 

mouth to Tyson's ear.

"You are called a ever-blood. Every once and a while a human is born who can supply an 

everlasting supply of blood. However, most ever-bloods end up mating with a vampire. In doing 

so they live as long as their vampire mate." Ozuma's breath on Tyson's ear caused shivers to go 

down the young boy's body. Turning his head to look Ozuma in the eyes, Tyson found a hot 

mouth over his and a tongue taking advantage of the shock to explore his mouth. The feelings that 

where spreading throughout Tyson's body left him feeling weak in the knees.

"Your mine now Tyson. For always and ever." Once again, Ozuma disappeared.

~*~

It was 5 years since Tyson had last seen Ozuma or any of the Saint Shields. The wound on 

his throat had, eventually, healed. Cain and his team had left, gone back to traveling the world. Kai 

had gone back to Russia, Rei to China and Max to America. Tyson was now 18, and packing his 

stuff, getting ready to move out onto his own. Hillary and Kenny were coming over tomorrow to 

help him pack. A sudden warm feeling spread out his body. Moving slowly to the door to the 

yard, he peered around. He didn't see anything; but then again that meant nothing. Suddenly an 

iron tight grip on his arm stopped him from moving. Turning smoky grey eyes to the owner of the 

strong, somewhat callused hand, Tyson saw Ozuma. But not the skinny 13-year-old he once was. 

Now almost a foot taller than Tyson, his eyes had grown sharper and his hair was longer, although 

still in the same old fashion as before. Instead of loose, baggy shorts he wore tight pants, although 

he still wore the vest without a top underneath. Tyson's breath caught and one thought hit his 

mind. _Living god._

~*~

Ozuma couldn't believe his luck. Not only had his little ever-blood _not_ mated with another 

vampire, or anyone else for that matter, but his little mate, or soon-to-be-mate, had turned from a 

cute-hot to a dead-sexy. Today was _defiantly_ his day. The silky blue hair had grown longer and 

now reached his butt, which in itself was one of Tyson's best features. Not even the baggy 

jogging pants could really hide it. A feral grin stretched his face at the sudden hentai thoughts that 

came unbidden to his mind. Oh he would have fun. Jumping quietly off the eves he grabbed 

Tyson's wrist, only to be met with the most amazing stormy eyes he had ever seen. Beauty like 

that deserved something, so Ozuma began to slowly kiss the surprised boy, in turn being 

surprised as Tyson began to react and move into the kiss. Breaking a part the Saint Shield leader 

was knocked to the ground with a stinging punch. He found himself looking up at Tyson, who in 

turn straddled his hips.

"You jack ass. You made me wait 5 friggin' years! Now you just show up and expect me to 

what?" Ozuma blinked than smiled.

"Come with me."

"Na…nani?"

"Come with me my little ever-blood, and I promise I'll make it up to you. Somehow, 

however you want. I swear it." Ozuma looked at Tyson, hoping he would believe him, and come 

with him. He blinked as a perverted smile slid into place on Tyson's face.

"I'm holding you to that promise koi. Count on it." Tyson purred. Ozuma pulled Tyson 

down for another kiss.

"I love you, my little ever-blood."

"Hmm…and I love you."

~*~

"Tyson? Where are you?" Kenny walked into the dojo. Peaking his head into the blue-

haired boy's room, he saw the oddest sight. The room was completely cleaned out. In the middle 

of the room there was a letter.

"Kenny, where's Tyson?" Hillary also walked into the room. "What…what's going on 

Kenny? Where's Tyson?" Wordlessly Kenny handed the distressed girl the letter. The Kai and the 

others were going to be _so_ pissed. _Good luck Tyson. Good luck wherever you are, I hope your _

safe. Kenny knew he would see Tyson again, even if it won't be for a long, long time.

~*~

__

Dear whoever finds this,

I just want you to know that I'm safe. You probably won't see me for a long, long time, if ever. Kenny, Hill, thanks for being there for me the entire time. Kai, Rei, Max, you guys are the best teammates a guy could have. Good luck in everything you ever do. And Rei, take cares of Maxie for me will you. Grandpa thanks. For everything, you pushed me to be the best, and I still am. ;P Tell Dad and Ren I love them, 'k? And visit mom's grave for me will you.

Love always, even if I'm not there

Tyson

P.S. The blade breakers better win. And grandpa, be careful with your new students, please! 

~*~

*F1: . I needed that! Some hint of KaTy! I am such a fan girl sometimes…^_~

**F1: ^_^ Come on people, I know all of you out there sooo would if you were a vamp too! Admit it!

***F1: For some reason I find that hysterical….^_____^

That's all folks! Ja ne, and don't forget to R/R! All who do get…something…meh!


End file.
